BF or BF? (Best Friend or Boy Friend?)
by Lee Shikuni
Summary: Jin itu sangat perhatian pada teman-temannya. Saking dekatnya, bahkan hanya temanpun saling rangkul-rangkul mesra dan mendapat perhatian lebih. Sekarang, apa Jin juga juga seperti itu pada Rap Monster yang notaben kekasihnya? Teman saja sudah seperti itu, apalagi dia, bukan?/NamJin, JinV/Yaoi FanFic! DLDR! RnR, please...


**Title: BF or BF? (Best Friend or Boy Friend?)**

 **Author: Lee Shikuni**

 **Archip: Yaoi, Ficlet, School-life, T**

 **Genre: Romance, Friendship**

 **Cast:**

 **-Kim Seok Jin (BTS)**

 **-Min Yoon Gi a.k.a Suga (BTS)**

 **-Jung Ho Seok a.k.a J-Hope (BTS)**

 **-Kim Nam Joon a.k.a Rap Monster (BTS)**

 **-Kim Tae Hyung a.k.a V (BTS)**

 **-And OC**

 **Warning: Typo(s), GJ, Yaoi FanFic! Pair: RapJin, JinV, DLDR! RnR, please...**

 **A/n: Awalnya agak bingung mau nentuin cast-nya siapa. Tp yg ada di kepala RapJin Couple. Yaudah, bikin pke cast mereka. Joseonghamnida kalo gak dpt feel ato malah gk bsa bayanginnya.**

 **Idenya dari... cm main2, sih. Di sklh, ada yg modus, naksir cewek gtu cowoknya. Tp cowoknya malah kyk TTM-an sma temen cewek lainnya. Ah, udahlah. Hope U like it! Happy reading~ ^^**

 **AUTHOR POV**

Jin tertegun saat melihat teman sebangkunya datang dengan kepala menunduk menutupi mata sembabnya. Sungguh! Mata itu bengkak! Butuh beberapa menit untuk Jin memutuskan apa ia tetap diam atau bertanya, hingga ia menoleh pada teman sebangkunya yang (so') sibuk dengan bukunya dan Jin menaruh kepalanya di pundak sang kawan.

"Tae-Tae..." panggil Jin pada teman sebangkunya yang hanya melirik. "Mwohae?" Hening.

"Gwaenchana." jelas ini jawaban bohong. Jin menegakkan tubuhnya dan meraih bahu temannya itu untuk menghadap padanya.

"Tatap aku, mwohae Tae-Tae?" tanya Jin dengan nada lembut. Diam. "Matamu... berair. Kau habis menangis?"

"Ani. Mataku kan memang seperti ini, Hyung." jawabnya cepat. Jin menghela nafas. Mungkin bukan waktu yang tepat untuk bercerita. Lagi pula Jin tak memaksa. Jadi Jin memeluk teman sebangkunya itu erat.

BRAK!

"Kalian jangan tebar kemesraan di sini, donk!" sindir seseorang yang heboh menggebrak meja mereka. Jin melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap tajam sang pelaku. "Eh? Kau agak berbeda, V~ah. Mwohae? Kau terlihat seperti orang yang habis menangis." Jin menoleh pada V yang kembali menundukkan kepalanya dalam.

"Tae-Tae... Benarkan apa kataku? Mwohae? Ah, sebaiknya kau kompres matamu. Kajja, aku antar kau ke ruang kesehatan." tanpa banyak bicara lagi, Jin menarik V ke ruang kesehatan. "Hoppie! Aku serahkan padamu! Aku izin jam pelajaran pertama!" sedang yang ditinggal melongo melihat tingkah mereka.

* * *

Pelajaran olahraga, hampir semua murid semangat. Kecuali seorang. Ya, V masih murung. Jin jadi menatapnya khawatir. Saat Jin baru saja akan menepuk lembut bahu V, J-Hope merangkul leher Jin mesra.

"Yo! V~ah, masih murung? Jinnie Hyung, lakukan sesuatu~" pinta J-Hope terkesan manja. Jin memutar bola matanya malas, lalu kembali menatap V khawatir.

"Tae-Tae, jika kau merasa tak baik-baik saja, lebih baik izin saja pada pelajaran ini." usul Jin lembut. V melirik, kemudian menggeleng. Jin dan J-Hope menghela nafas frustasi.

* * *

Jin sedang uring-uringan. Ia berlari-lari keliling sekolah hanya untuk mencari V yang menghilang sejak pelajaran terakhir. Dihubungi pun tak bisa. Sungguh! Jin sedang khawatir tingkat dewa sekarang. Tumben sekali V pulang tanpa pamit.

Jin menyapu pandang pada lapangan yang penuh dengan murid-murid yang sedang ekskul. Jin mengigit bibir bawahnya gelisah.

"Jinnie Hyung!" panggil seseorang dengan suara heboh membuat Jin menoleh cepat sebagai respon dalam kepanikannya.

"Hoppie!" Jin berteriak kalut sembari mendekati J-Hope dan merangkul lengan teman sekelasnya itu erat. "Kau lihat, Tae-Tae? Dia hilang! Astaga! Aku tak bisa menghubunginya dan dia tidak pamit padaku~"

"Tumben." respon J-Hope yang diangguki Jin setengah kesal karena keluhannya hanya direspon dengan satu kata. "Belum ketemu, juga? Aku juga tak bertemu dengannya. Ah, Hyung tidak pulang?" Jin semakin mengeratkan rangkulannya dengan wajah merengek.

"Bantu aku mencarinya dulu, Hoppie~" pinta Jin disertai _puppy eyes_ andalannya. J-Hope menelan salivanya susah payah.

"J-Jika Hyung tak menemukannya di seluruh sekolah, apa bedanya jika aku ikut mencari? Sudah berapa kali mencari?" tanya J-Hope dengan nada terbata. Sungguh, sekarang Jin minta dicubit.

"3 kali." J-Hope berdecak malas. "T-Tapi aku masih ragu. Kau tahu aku sangat khawatir dan aku sangat kalut sekarang. Bagaimana jika ada suatu hal yang buruk terjadi padanya?"

"Jangan mendo'akan." celetuk J-Hope.

"Tentu saja, tidak!" bantah Jin. J-Hope mengangguk-angguk lalu melihat waktu pada jam tangannya.

"Hyung, mianhne aku tidak bisa ikut membantumu mencari V~ah. Aku ada acara malam ini dan harus segera pulang." ujar J-Hope merasa bersalah. Jin terdiam sebentar dengan tatapan protes. Tapi beberapa detik kemudian pandangannya melunak dan mengangguk lemah. Jin melepaskan rangkulannya perlahan, dan J-Hope pergi setelah pamit. Meninggalkan Jin dengan otak yang kalang-kabut mencari kawannya.

"Jin Hyung sedang apa di sini?" sapa seseorang membuat Jin cepat sadar dari lamunannya dan menoleh. Mendapati namja bersurai blonde mendekatinya.

"Ah, Suga~ah. Kau lihat Tae-Tae?" tanya Jin penuh harap. Sayangnya Suga menggeleng membuat Jin menghembuskan nafas putus asa.

"Mau membantuku sedikit di ruang Klub Rap? Mungkin kau bisa mencarinya di sana." ajak Suga. Jin agak ragu, karena dia juga lelah. Tapi ia tetap mengiyakan karena V.

* * *

Jin mengangkat sebuah kardus yang berisi _speaker_ baru milik Klub Rap yang baru saja di beli dan pesanannya baru datang sore ini. Jin sedih tak dapat menemukan V di sini juga dan merengut karena orang yang ia pikir bisa membantunya tak terlihat ujung rambutnya sekali pun. Jadi Jin keluar ruangan Klub Rap dengan hentakan kaki kekanakan dan wajah ditekuk setelah selesai membantu Suga.

GREB!

Jin menoleh pada seseorang yang menggenggam tangannya hangat dan menariknya menuju parkiran. Orang itu meminta Jin masuk ke mobil milik orang itu yang langsung dituruti Jin masih dengan wajah tertekuk.

"Mwohae, Hyung?" tanya orang itu sembari mulai mengemudikan mobil itu keluar area sekolah.

"Ada yang tidak beres pada Tae-Tae." gumam Jin mencoba mengatur emosinya. Jawaban dengan nada datar ntah kenapa keluar saat ia berhadapan dengan orang ini.

"Lalu?"

"Apa kita bisa ke rumahnya? Aku ingin memastikan." jawab Jin datar. Orang itu mengangguk pasrah.

"Hyung, kau tahu aku cemburu?" tanya orang itu dan Jin menoleh.

"Aku tahu." jawab Jin ringan tanpa dosa.

"Kenapa kau sangat perhatian dan sangat mesra pada teman-temanmu dibanding padaku yang sebagai namjachingu-mu?" terdengar nada protes + merengek di sana.

"Miahne, Joonnie... Aku takut mengganggumu." jawab Jin merasa bersalah dan menundukkan kepala. Rap Monster, namjachingu-nya ini sangat sibuk.

"Bahkan orang-orang tak percaya jika kau adalah namjachingu-ku." komentar Rap Monster. Jin meringis mendengar kenyataan itu. "Kau terlalu dingin dan datar jika bersamaku."

"Itu sifat asliku. Kau tahu itu." cicit Jin.

Rap Monster agak bersyukur namjachingu-nya tak pernah memasang topeng di hadapannya. Jin memang dingin, cuek, dan tidak pedulian. Itu yang kau dapat jika Jin sudah mempercayaimu.

"Banyak rumor mengatakan kau memiliki hubungan dengan V~ah. J-Hope~ah juga." celoteh Rap Monster. Hening. Tapi kemudian Jin menarik dagu Rap Monster dan mengecup bibir Seme-nya itu sekilas lalu kembali pada posisi awal. Rap Monster? Ia tentu saja terkejut.

Mobil berhenti. Jin tak menyadarinya hingga Rap Monster menginterupsi. Jin segera keluar mobil dengan semangat dan mendekati pintu rumah utama itu untuk menekan bel. Rap Monster dengan sengaja menggenggam tangan Jin. Jin santai saja, sembari menunggu salah satu penghuni rumah membukakan pintu untuk mereka. Hingga Rap Monster mengecup pipinya, Jin menoleh dengan pandangan marah + tak suka karena malu juga wajahnya yang memerah. Bersamaan dengan itu pintu dihadapan mereka terbuka memunculkan seorang yeoja paruh baya dengan senyuman ramahnya.

"Oh, Jinnie. Nam Joon. Silahkan masuk." sambut yeoja paruh baya itu ramah, membuat Jin reflek memasang topengnya dengan senyuman manis.

"Ne, gomawo Ahjumma."

Jin memang random, dan tak terduga.

 **AUTHOR POV END**

 **~The End~**

 **A/n: Absurd, ya? Ngerti gk mksd FF-nya? Review, please... ^^**


End file.
